Annie Wersching
) |Job = Actress |Played = Lily Salvatore |Season = 6 ▪ 7 |Status = Guest Starring Season Six Special Guest Starring Season Seven }} Annie Wersching (born March 28, 1977) is an American actress who plays the role of Lily Salvatore on . Biography Wersching was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri, and she attended high school at Crossroads College Preparatory School in the Central West End of St. Louis. During her youth, she competed in Irish dance and belonged to the St. Louis Celtic Stepdancers. She has a degree in musical theatre from Millikin University. Wersching married actor/comedian Stephen Full at their Los Angeles home in September 2009. Wersching gave birth to their son, Freddie Wersching Full, on August 8, 2010, in Los Angeles, California. It was reported on February 28, 2013 that Wersching was expecting a second child. She gave birth to a second son, named Ozzie Wersching Full, on August 4, 2013. Career Wersching began her acting career with a guest appearance on the show Star Trek: Enterprise, and moved on to guest starring roles on such shows as Charmed, Killer Instinct, Supernatural and Cold Case. From March to November 2007, she played the recurring role of Amelia Joffe on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She has also worked in theaters such as Victory Gardens, Marriot Lincolnshire, and the Utah Shakespearean Festival. Wersching played FBI Special Agent Renee Walker in Seasons 7 and 8 of 24. After her two season stint in 24, Wersching guest starred on various shows, including CSI, NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles, Hawaii Five-0, Body of Proof, Dallas, Revolution, Castle, Blue Bloods and Touch (which stars her 24 co-star Kiefer Sutherland). She is currently a series regular in the Amazon Prime crime show Bosch. Wersching played catcher for the National League in the 2009 Taco Bell All-Star Legends and Celebrity Softball Game. On December 12, 2012, she was revealed to be involved in the upcoming PlayStation 3 exclusive The Last of Us, where Wersching will be the voice and mo-cap actor of the character Tess. Her character was teased on Geoff Keighley's Twitter account before finally revealing her in the story trailer shown on Spike Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012. Filmography Appearances ;Season Six *''Let Her Go'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''I Would for You'' (voice, uncredited) Trivia *Graduated with a BFA in Musical Theatre in 1999 from Millikin University. *Her mother owns a flower shop. *Spent her youth competing in Irish Dancing. *Grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. *Gave birth to her 1st child at age 33, a son Freddie Wersching Full on August 8, 2010. Child's father is her husband, Stephen Full. *Married at her Los Angeles home. *Gave birth to her 2nd child at age 36, a son Ozzie Wersching Full on August 4, 2013. Child's father is her husband, Stephen Full. *Has appeared with Kiefer Sutherland in both 24 (2001) and Touch (2012). References External links *IMDb *Twitter * Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Season 7 Cast